


Kiss Me, Perry The Platypus

by revenblue



Series: [collection] but you keep spinning 'round me just the same [27]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, M/M, POV Third Person Limited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: A kiss, approximately.





	Kiss Me, Perry The Platypus

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to the _lovely_ person who decided to try to shame artists I know and appreciate for their (our) ship.  
>  ~~Me? Petty? Whatever gave you that idea?~~

It was supposed to be a routine thwarting. Go in, get trapped, escape, fight, win. Perry was used to that by now.

What he wasn't used to was _this_.

Warm breath slid over his bill as Heinz leaned over where he sat, trapped. "Kiss me, Perry the Platypus," the man whispered, voice hoarse.

Really? Was this _really_ the time-

Heinz licked his lips, distractingly. "Please?" he tried, and how could Perry say no to that?

Pulling Heinz close, Perry crashed his mouth against the man's lips. It was kissing, it was thwarting, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt from [here](http://oh-nostalgiaa.tumblr.com/post/165373118143/fictional-kiss-things-that-end-me):
>
>> a hoarse whisper “kiss me”  
> then licks their lips and says “please”
> 
> (I just wanted to write a kiss *shifty eyes*)
> 
> Oddly (for me), I actually liked how this sounded in third limited over second person XD


End file.
